Archive:Kamaris Vargo
Appearance The priestess Kamaris wears her dead-straight, ebon hair at waist-length, sporting a stylish left side bang. The expression she usually wears upon her unusually-coloured eyes is determination; a demonstration of a strong will. Kamaris is a little on the short side, standing at 5'3" tall. She is thin and almost gaunt. Her skin is very white, possibly indicating a lack of sunlight, though it has a soft radiance about it. She lacks much visible muscle in her upper body. Despite this, she carries an air of poise about herself, with excellent posture and gliding movements. Her feet are often hidden beneath her long, tailored robes, which are included in her everyday attire. Kamaris is very proud of her hands, a noticeable feature. They are as pale as the rest of her, slender and soft-skinned, with well-maintained fingernails. Their frailty, as well as the rest of the woman's physical appearance would seem to imply that physical labor is not present in her life. A tattoo of a white dove adorns the back of her right wrist. A silver stud piercing adorns the priestess' right nostril. An elegant silver ring sits on her left index finger. She also usually wears a silver pendant, engraved with the symbol of the Holy Light. History Childhood Kamaris Vargo was born in Moonbrook, Westfall, to Julian and Andrea Vargo, a couple of egg-farmers. Both were devout followers of the Holy Light. Kamaris was a somewhat antisocial young child and a bit of a trouble maker, a matter which distressed her parents greatly. After an unfortunate event involving coyotes decimating their chicken coop after Kamaris had left its door open "accidentally," they resolved to send her to Northshire Abbey to learn to become a priestess; a decision which would not only keep her out of their hair, but also teach her some discipline. A nine-year-old Kamaris resented her parents for sending her away to such a strange and unfamiliar place, and rebelled against the priests that struggled to tutor her in the ways of the Light, refusing to even acknowledge its existence. Teenage years It wasn't long before rumors started to spread around Northshire of warlock trainers that were searching for pupils to school in the dark arts. Still being a rebellious, naive young girl, Kamaris took the opportunity that was presented to her and sought them out, hoping that as well as learning to grasp what she perceived as true power, she would finally have something to throw in her parents' faces. Unknown to her were the dangers of the fel craft, and the destruction it had been responsible for in the wars since passed. At fifteen, Kamaris joined a handful of other students from the Abbey in the class of Drusilla La Salle. They studied and practiced in secret, away from the Abbey, and Kamaris found her talents growing quickly as she opened herself up to the concept of truly learning, unfortunately for the first time. Young Adulthood At the age of eighteen, the fledgeling warlock had developed formidable skill in the demonic arts. However, she no longer had disillusions about what fel magic could do. Drusilla had schooled the children in the theory and history of the Burning Legion, and what demons and their corrupting influence could do if left to wreak havoc. Keeping these lessons in mind, Kamaris finally left the Abbey, never having revealed her knowledge and skills to the residing clerics who had been so very patient with her. Her first destination was her home town of Moonbrook. Her reaction was not what one would expect. Kamaris felt very little when she walked into the empty ghost town she had once called home. All she remembered of her parents were that they had always been busy, and that they'd sent her away because they hadn't wanted her, or so she'd thought. She was disappointed; perhaps even saddened; but she did not despair. She would learn years later during a visit to a seer that her father had been cut down by Defias bandits and her mother had been worked to death in the Deadmines. Kamaris moved on to the East; to Darkshire, Duskwood. She knew that warlocks were not tolerated in places like Stormwind, so a haunted forest appealed to her for its dark shadows and for the people it would attract. People like her. Shadow Song years ''' ((Discretion is required here for continuity purposes; many RP events from Argent Dawn have been retconned or semi-retconned by others who were in attendance that now also play on WRA, and some names can not be mentioned)) Kamaris soon found a suitable guild. Shadow Song was an order led by a Night Elf that filled in for Stormwind's military in the places it deemed lesser priority; Duskwood being one such place. The order was home to a myriad of races and classes, as well as some who felt their services would not be appreciated by the Alliance's general populace, such as warlocks like Kamaris. The members of Shadow Song had many adventures one would not expect in the forest; as well as the feral worgen and scourge problem, malevolent demons and other entities were drawn to Darkshire to pick a fight with the self-proclaimed protectors of the town. It could indeed be argued that Shadow Song's presence did more harm than good, but they would not admit such. Despite the constant threat looming from those who would do the denizens of Darkshire harm, Kamaris found time for a personal life; another warlock of the order tutored her further in the fel arts, while several love interests bloomed. Despite their constantly dire position, and as much as she meant well, Kamaris was still a very naive young warlock, and made very bad decisions; some provided the rivals of the guild with the leverage they needed to cause destruction, some even forced her friends to turn against her and even try to kill her (some of these decisions were direct influences of the fel corruption that was slowly manifesting itself inside her, having already turned her formerly brown eyes a peculiar shade of pink and paled her skin). Such were the times, however, and despite Kamaris' terrible choices, the heroism of Shadow Song usually prevailed over the darkness it fought in the end. Shadow Song turned their efforts to Northrend when the Alliance forces moved into the icy continent. Kamaris finally discovered the loyalty and pride she felt for Stormwind and the Alliance after the Wrathgate and the Battle for the Undercity, which she fought in with so many other inspiring heroes and steadfast soldiers. '''Intervention Several years had passed since having come to Darkshire, and nearing the end of her time with Shadow Song, Kamaris was starting to learn from her mistakes. She was often nothing but trouble, and yearned instead to be able to help the people she cared about, since there were so many circumstances in which her friends had been in dire need of healing, and near death. It just so happened that an elder being known as Zurual had taken a liking to her, and expressed concern for her well-being. Kamaris was quite taken with Zurual, and impressed with his wisdom and garnered knowledge as well as intrigued with his form, and so she accepted him as her mentor. This did not sit well with Shadow Song, who reviled Zurual as a monster. Kamaris had a falling out with the leader of the guild, and decided that this would be the best time to cut her ties. She farewelled any friends she had left and retreated to the Tanaris desert with Zurual and several other of his followers. During her time in Tanaris, Kamaris began to realize what an impact the fel magic had had on her physically as well as mentally, and so with the support of the being who had expressed such concern for her, she endeavored to give up the addictive magic for good, cold turkey. It took three months for Kamaris to overcome the pain and suffering of repressing the urges to channel demonic energy, to feel the bliss of uttering a curse, or summoning a demon, or conjuring a fireball. Finally, when she could stand on her own two feet and say in honesty that she would never practice fel magic again, she got a tattoo on her upper back which she had spent some time researching; an intricate pattern of runic marks that would act as a sort of permanent silencing spell for certain schools of magic; Kamaris, at age twenty-six, would never again be able to manipulate fel or even arcane power. Return ''' No longer with any means of magic to protect herself against the perils of Azeroth, and with a body unfit for physical combat, Kamaris turned to something which she had shunned so long ago as a naive, bitter child; The Holy Light. Her faith in herself restored after defeating her addiction, she began studying as much as she could in the belief that she would eventually be able to heal and help those in need, to atone for her past mistakes. A year after having retreated to the desert, Kamaris and Zurual both returned to society, to Stormwind City, where Kamaris sought the guidance of the priests in the Cathedral of Light. Using the extensive literature regarding the Light in the Royal Library, and having been taken in as an acolyte of the Cathedral, Kamaris continued her studies, and finally found that the Holy Light had blessed her with access to its power, deeming her worthy to become a Light-wielder. During this time, Zurual left Kamaris, leaving her no word of why or where he had gone to. This devastated Kamaris, as she had grown extremely attached to him, but knowing that his disapproval of those who use the Light would only hold her back, she knew she must let go of the heartbreak he'd caused her were she to continue her practice. '''Pilgrimage Kamaris was not strong enough at this time to again face the imminent threat looming over the world; the Lich King had not yet been felled. She set herself a goal; she would be advanced enough to work as a medic in Icecrown by the time the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade attacked the Lich King in his Citadel. Training, praying and meditating every day in order to open her mind and body to the warmth of the Holy Light, Kamaris eventually found herself ready to brave the icy winds and the fierce Vrykul of the Howling Fjord in Northrend once more. With her new chronomancer friend, Edward Mercier (who is intelligent and advanced, but rather lacking in bravery), Kamaris made her way through the Fjord, to the Dragonblight, to Grizzly Hills, and eventually to the Storm Peaks, on a pilgrimage to train and hone her skills in assisting the soldiers of the Alliance armies and other races in need. Although Kamaris' skills in battle-healing had developed considerably through her exhaustive journey, word reached them before they could move on to Icecrown that the Lich King had been defeated by the Ashen Verdict and the brave heroes who dared the Citadel's unholy halls. Disheartened that she had not reached her goal, but overjoyed that there would be rest and peace for the races of Azeroth, at least for a time, she and Edward returned to Stormwind City. Present day Kamaris lives in the Cathedral district in Stormwind City, safe and unharmed by the Cataclysm but determined to assist in the battles ahead. She has immense faith that the races of Azeroth will defeat the threat of Deathwing and the Twilight Hammer after seeing the strength that the Alliance possesses after the Elemental invasion of Stormwind. She also joined a new order of peacekeepers and heroes, known as the Aegis of Azeroth. No longer a bitter, resentful child or a naive, foolish little girl, Kamaris has found her place in the world at the age of twenty-eight as a priestess and healer of the Holy Light, with incredible resolve and determination to help those around her and to see the new threats to the world defeated. Category:Archived Characters